Twisted
by Aeristine
Summary: Taken place between episodes 44 and 45 of the first season of Beyblade: Tyson wonders through the halls of Balkov Abbey in search of Kai to hopefully bring him back to the Bladebreakers. But Kai is different than before with only one goal in mind- To make Tyson his. KaixTysonxBlack Dranzer WARNINGS: RAPE, HARD LEMONS, AND ALL SORTS OF EVIL. NOT FOR KIDDIES! Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Be grateful I don't.

So this fic is what happens when you read Beyblade and Code Geass doujin in the same night. This fic is largely inspired by the Tyka doujin "Red Zone". Couldn't read it since it was in Japanese but from the artwork, it was all kinds of fucked up and I loved it. Combine that with the love/hate relationship of Lelouch and Suzaku and you get twisted thing. You should know, I cried writing it and wrote it at work. My coworkers are slightly terrified of me.

Warnings: This is dark, twisted, with much rape and lemon heavy. Not for kiddies. THERE'S GRAPHIC SEX and even though I put up these warnings I know I'm gonna scar some poor 12 year old if this doesn't get banned first. I'M SO FUCKING SORRY.

THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING. I SWEAR.

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the dreary, dimly lit hallways of Balkov Abbey. His eyes were peeled for moving shadows, his ears straining to ear even the smallest sound in case he had to make himself be scarce. With every step, his sense of foreboding grew. There was a part of his wishing he had taken one of his teammates with him, but he felt like this was something he had to do himself.

But the further he travelled down these hallways, the more he wanted to turn back and run.

 _'Deep breaths Tyson. Remember why you're here.'_ The face of his stoic former captain and his heart clenched painfully.

 _ **Kai.**_

He knew that the dual-haired blader didn't want to see him, but after he threw his precious Dranzer away like it was yesterday's garbage...it just didn't sit right with him. Maybe, just maybe, if he sat down with Kai and they talked without that creepy priest Boris around, he could make Kai change his mind and come back with him.

He had caught a lucky break that the guards had been in the middle of changing shifts when he arrived, making it easy to slip through one of the side doors, but it didn't take long for him to get lost in the labyrinth-like hallways of the abbey.

Worst yet, he felt like he was being watched.

After what had felt like hours, he leaned up against one of the stone walls to rest his tired legs. However, he let out a cry of surprise when the wall suddenly gave-way and his body toppled backwards onto the cold, dusty concrete floor. "Arg. This is so not my day." he moaned, rubbing his bruised behind. Slowly rising to his feet he found himself in another hallway, illuminated by a row of torches on either side. At the end of the hallway was a dark silhouette that made the teenager freeze.

"You don't listen, do you?"

Relief flooded Tyson's heart when he heard the smoky, stern voice of his ex-captain. _Finally_ , his search had come to an end. "I want you to come back with me." he said, "Come back to the team, buddy. It's just not the same without our sourpuss around. Then it'll just be us against the Demolition Boyz and we'll win and become World Champions! Wouldn't that be great, Kai? Please take your Dranzer back and come back with me." He held out a small, navy blade to the older male.

The silhouette chuckled darkly. "Really? You snuck your way in here just to tell me that?" He stepped out into the light and Tyson gasped.

Twin blood-red orbs blazed at him, their owner's lips twisted in a cruel smirk and his aura reeked of danger. "What have they done to you?!" the blue-haired boy asked, lowering his arm, horrified that Kai was worse than the last time he saw him. Much worse.

Kai smacked the blade from the boy's hand and stepped closer until Tyson's back was pressed against the wall. "They gave me power." His slammed his hand against the stone wall, inches away from Tyson's face, who flinched at the movement. "Tell me Tyson, why do you think I told you to stay away?"

"Um...to protect us from Boris?" Tyson answered weakly, trying to keep his legs from shaking under the intensity of those terrifying, yet captivating crimson eyes.

"I was trying to protect you from **me.** " At Tyson's confused face, he explained. "The power that Black Dranzer gives me also removes all inhibitors on my mind. So now..." he leaned down and whispered in the child's ear. "...Nothing is holding me back from you." He licked the shell of Tyson's outer ear, sending shivers up the bluenette's spine. His hand moved to the from of Tyson's pants and he cupped and rubbed the boy's manhood through his shorts.

Tyson didn't know where to put his face at the intimate gesture and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. What was Kai doing? No one had ever touched him there. It was dirty and wrong and-

 _It was starting to feel good._

He soon was a breathless mess as he tried to keep standing on jelly legs, as pleasure slowly started to consume his mind.

Loving the response, Kai unzipped the boy's shorts and pulled out his hard length from his underwear and stroked the shaft fast and hard, the mewls of pleasure like candy to his ears.

"Mmmm, oh God Kai."

"That's it, say my name." he whispered into the boy's ear and nibbled on the outer shell.

"Kai!" moaned Tyson, before his eyes shot open and his mouth widened in a silent scream as his legs finally buckled and his seed splashed into Kai's hand. Kai's strong arms kept the boy from falling onto the dingy floor. Tyson's pants echoed throughout the room as he came down from his high. "What...was... _ **that**_?!" he breathed.

"A hand job." The elder replied simply. "Now it's your turn." His voice suddenly became dark and he forced Tyson to his knees as he unzipped his fly and he pulled out his 8 inch cock. "Suck." He commanded.

Tyson looked at the veiny, swollen appendage with large eyes. "No way! It's bigger than mine, I'll choke!"

"That's the idea." said Kai grinning darkly before grabbing Tyson by the back of his head, making the teen gasp and shoving his full member into Tyson's moist mouth. Pleasure quickly turned into pain as he felt Tyson bite down...

He immediately slapped the boy and shoved him onto the ground and inspected the damage. Four ugly bite marks stared up at him, but thankfully none had broken the skin. He casted his fiery stare upon the child who was hurriedly trying to get back on his feet and growled, "That's it. I tried to be nice but you have chosen the hard way."

"H-hard way?" Tyson asked, his eyes widening in fear when he dark Kai's aura darken and watched Kai's features suddenly turn, what one could only describe as animalistic. Panic settled in and he tried to make a break for it, but Kai grabbed him by the collar and slammed him face-first into the floor. Hear a belt buckle become undone behind him, Tyson struggled to get away from the madman, but Kai brought a foot down right in between his shoulder blades, preventing any further movement.

 _Kai was just too strong..._

"You won't be leaving here anytime soon Tyson."

Tyson could taste blood as he lip down on his lower lip as he felt a pair of hands on his hips and felt his shorts and boxers be slowly pulled off. "C-Can't we talk about this Kai?" he pleaded.

"Be quiet!"

Tyson shuddered and resumed biting his lip, not wanting to aggravate the Russian anymore than he already had. His cheeks began to burn however when he realized that Kai was staring at his bare ass intensely.

"Perfect."

He felt Kai reposition his so he was on his knees, before resting his large hands on his hips. Tyson screamed as he felt like his body was being torn in half as Kai's thick appendage pushed his way through his virgin opening. Burning pain shot up his spine and he clenched his cheeks together, trying to push the Russian out.

"Damn...you're tight." Kai moaned as he struggled to get the rest of his cock in, the tight heat overloading his senses. He moaned when his hilt finally was pressed against Tyson's tailbone, then started pulling out till just the tip was left inside, and quickly slammed himself back in.

"AH! Stop! Please stop!" cried the boy beneath him.

But Black Dranzer was feeding off of Kai's lust and fed Kai more power- The power completely twisting Kai's morals and logic, replacing the young Russian's brain with one goal- _**"Make Tyson yours."**_

Poor Tyson's screams were only fuelling the darkness as Kai's hips started moving on their own accord, completely consumed by pleasure and desired.

Soon Tyson felt wetness trickling down his thighs and tears fell from his eyes and onto the dusty floor as his insides were continually assaulted.

" _ **COME HERE. I want to see your face.**_ " came Kai's distorted voice as Tyson felt himself be grabbed and violently flipped over onto his back.

What he saw next would give him nightmares for years. Kai's eyes were edged with black and black tendrils were coming out of his aura. Tyson's eyes darted to the wall and he could see black wings sprouting from Kai's shadow. That's when he finally understood...

This wasn't Kai. Kai was being controlled by Black Dranzer.

Sudden a hand grabbed his soft penis and started stroking viciously. The pleasure and pain was to much for his senses to handle and he came with a scream, feeling something warm feel his body, before all he could see was darkness.

* * *

Mahogany eyes opened and their owner found himself very confused. He was lying on a mattress in an unfamiliar room. He tried to move his arms, but found them bound, along with his feet, to the 4 posters of the bed. _'Just what was going on?'_ After a few minutes of struggling against the chains, he gave up and tried to take in more of his surrounding. Beside him he could see a wooden side0table with an alarm clock reading 2:36, but the darkness of the room prevented him from seeing much else.

Was he in Kai's room?

Memories resurfaced of the previous night and bile rose to the back of his throat.

 **He had been raped.**

He had been raped by Kai of all people. His eyes widened. No. Not Kai.

 **Black Dranzer.**

Furry flooded through his veins. How dare that bitbeast take control of Kai and take advantage of him?! He pulled at his chains much more violently, but they held firm. Sighing, he looked up at the grey ceiling and tilted his head to the left and noticed his clothing. He was wearing one of the uniforms that the students from the abbey wore. He also noticed the considerable lack of pain.

Did Kai take care of him?

He grinned.

Kai was still in there after all.

* * *

See? Stop taking my warnings lightly. It only gets worse before it gets better. Drop a review yelling at me? _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yup, you've guessed it, I own nothing.

Life got hectic and I had to type out Borderline before I typed out this.

Thank-you to Demons of the arch angel, p ic o , Reader, Pico and Tyka's Flower for the reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the story.

Warnings: Just stop reading now if you know what's good for you.

* * *

It was sometime later that Tyson heard the door open and he heard the light being flicked on. Unsure of which Kai was in the bedroom with him, he pretended to be asleep.

He heard the door shut, a bit of shuffling then hot breath ghosted over his ear. "Tyson...I know you're awake."

Tyson's eyes shot open. Oh no. It was Black Dranzer.

Black Dranzer started kissing his way down his neck, pausing when he reached the collar of the itchy fabric of the shirt. "Hn. So he's still trying to protect you from me."

Tyson frowned. What did he mean?

"Unfortunately it's going to take more than a few clothes and some flimsy chains to stop me."

Brown eyes widened. The chains were there to protect him?

"Foolish boy underestimates my power." With one hand Black Dranzer grabbed the chain that was holding Tyson's right leg to the bed and crushed in his fist. Seizing the opportunity and utilizing his martial arts skills, Tyson kicked the possessed Kai in the jaw and sent him spiralling to the floor.

"I'm not going to make this easy for you. There's plenty more where that came from!" Tyson warned, sounding braver than he felt.

Glaring menacingly, Black Dranzer wiped away the blood that was dripping from his mouth. "Looks like I'll need to teach you a lesson then." Slowly he stood up and sauntered his way to the bed. Tyson had his leg in attack position, ready to kick Black Dranzer again.

A pale hand reached out to undo the chain on the other leg and Tyson striked, gasping as his leg was stopped by some sort of black tentacle. It quickly wrapped itself tightly around his leg and held it firmly in place so the teenager could no longer fight back as Black Dranzer broke the other chain and held his other leg in place with another tendril.

Tyson struggled against the tendrils. "Let me go!"

"Heh. Not likely." said the dark entity, placing a hand under the child's chin, his heart quickening with glee when he saw the hatred and fear reflecting back in those deep brown eyes. "Oh yes, stare at me like that." He leaned down and whispered, "Kai thinks you look hot when you're angry."

Tyson's eyes widened as he tried to squirm away from the icy hand. "Liar! Release Kai!"

The possessed teen chuckled. "Oh you haven't realized it have you? I AM Kai." With his free hand, he cupped Tyson's groin, making the captured boy groan. "I am the _darkest_ part of Kai. I am his hatred, his rage, his lust, his desire, his hunger, his envy _**PERSONIFIED.**_ " At the last word, Tyson's pants were ripped from his body, leaving the teen bare from the waist down and the darkling took Tyson's semi-hard flesh into his hand and started stroking it mercilessly- Pre-cum started leaking from the tip. "So you see, little Tyson, everything that I am doing to you now is because Kai wants it." Just as he felt Tyson coming close to completion, he stopped his movements, making Tyson look at him him with pained, half-lidded eyes. "Kai just realized he wasn't strong enough to get what he wants without me." The dark being took a moment to admire his handiwork. His _guest_ was panting, his cheeks flushed, a small bit of saliva trailed down his chin and his eyes were fuzzy and unfocused.

 _Oh yes_.

Any moment now the boy will be begging for release.

"You're both wrong." The child whispered.

* * *

Deep inside the shattered mind, life came to the eyes of a weary soul of a lost boy.

* * *

"Kai never needed you help to have me. He already was the strongest blader I had ever laid eyes on. He never needed you. You just corrupted him into thinking that he did. All he ever needed was the real Dranzer and friends that would stick by him, no matter what." Feeling empowered by his own words, Tyson fought against his restraints. "KAI! If you can hear me...KEEP FIGHTING! I'll keep fighting if you do! Please Kai! FIGHT!"

* * *

Deep inside the comforts of his dark sanctuary, ruby eyes closed and their owner hugged his legs a little closer to his chest. "You don't understand Tyson. I'm nothing more than a coward. I have to be all-powerful so I will never lose again, and they can never hurt me." He looked up and saw the midnight-haired beauty struggling against the chains. "All I want to do is pleasure you. I want to be the only one to be able to get close to you. That's why I must defeat you and seal away your Dragoon. So your soul belongs to no one but me. I will become the strongest so that no one can ever hurt _us_. I want you to become _**mine**_."

* * *

Feeling his power grow thanks to Kai's dark desires, Dark Dranzer watched as Tyson struggled fruitlessly against his dark tendrils, and felt his length harden at the erotic sight. "Enough games." His eyes glowed black and more tendrils emerged from his shadow. They quickly wrapped themselves around Tyson's arms and shattered the other two chains. Two more emerged and tared the indigo shirt from Tyson's body. The tentacles then coiled themselves around his legs and up his thick thighs.

"Get them off of me!" screamed the prisoner as he felt his skin crawl as the disgusting tentacles slid their way across his skin.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has slimy octopus legs all over you!"

"It'll feel good soon. _Lose yourself in the darkness."_

The horrible thing was, that it _was_ starting to feel good. Every where the darkness touched, it set his nerves ablaze. They were applying just the right amount of pressure like a lover would. To his horror, he soon found his body learning into their caresses. His breathing sped up as the tendrils roamed over his chest, making his nipples stiffen. He had to bite back a moan as one sensually glided around his now throbbing erection. He tried turning off his senses to the sinfully pleasurable touches, but found it impossible as they skillfully stroked every sensitive spot on his writhing body. He could feel his self-control crumbling. He wanted to cum. He **needed** to cum.

But...

He didn't want to like this.

With half-lidded eyes he tried to see through his pleasure induced haze. "Kai!" he shouted weakly, "I want _you_ to make me cum."

* * *

Crimson eyes snapped open. Did he hear right? Was Tyson _begging_ for him? He looked up and his mouth instantly went dry and his pants tightened.

 _Tyson looked ravishing._

* * *

"Kai...please, ugh...I need you."

Black Dranzer was enjoying the show when he suddenly felt Kai's spirit forcing him to the recesses of their shared mind. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Taking what is mine."

The dark phoenix laughed. "Do you really think you have what it takes to please him?"

"He doesn't want _you_."

Black Dranzer was silent for a few moments as he weighed his options. On the one hand he could continue his control over the body or...he smiled. He could let Kai out and see for himself that he wasn't good enough for such a strong soul like Tyson's and wait until Kai begged him to return so he could keep Tyson to his greedy self.

"Very well. Have fun _little Phoenix._ " He went back into his blade.

Kai found himself back in his bedroom, with a horny, breathless Tyson a hot mess on his bed. The tendrils were now gone...and so was Black Dranzer. Kai _hated_ how weak he felt without the spirit.

"Kai!" Kai's head snapped in his direction. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show and-" he moaned, "leave me me hanging."

Tyson's smile made his heart swell and happiness flood his being when he realized that Tyson really **did** want him. "Never." He stepped towards the bed and crawled on top of the younger teenager, then slowly leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

Electricity shot up both their spines and Tyson's cock exploded.

* * *

Inside his blade, Black Dranzer felt a surge of power blow him off his feet. "What is this magic?!" he asked into he air as he gasped for breath.

* * *

Meanwhile Tyson was looking at Kai's black muscle shirt in fear. It was covered in his essence. "I-I'm sorry Kai! Black Dranzer brought me so close-TWICE and-" he was silenced by a single calloused finger over his moist lips.

"If that's just what a kiss will do, you haven't see anything yet." Kai leaned down and pressed his lips against his lover's again. "Besides..." he grasped Tyson's manhood, making the bluenette gasp. "You're still hard."

The Japanese male's cheeks flushed. "Let me at least help you out of your clothes." He moved to take off the Russian's shirt, but suddenly found his wrists pinned to the bed.

"What's the point of that? You're just going to make it dirty again." whispered Kai into his ear, before placing kisses along Tyson's neck.

"Mn, Kai." moaned the teenager, tilting his head so Kai would have easier access. He groaned when he felt a hand pumping his shaft. "...Kai..."

"That's right, say my name." The smoky voice was like velvety chocolate to Tyson's eardrums.

"Kai!" he inhailed sharply as the older quickened his pace, feeling the heat pool into his stomach, coiling tightly. Suddenly Kai stopped and Tyson whined at the lost of contact. "What the hell man?"

But Kai wasn't listening as he trailed kisses down the tanned torso, stopping at the hilt of Tyson's desire, making the other squirm. He gave a wolfish smile before his lips descended down the swollen appendage.

Tyson's back arched off the bed as the sweet, wet heat engulfed him.

Kai placed a hand on Tyson's pelvis to prevent him from bucking as his head continued to bob along the fleshy length.

"Ohgod. Ohgod. Ohgod. Kai. Oh." The moans spilt out of Tyson's mouth like a river as he got lost in the sea of pleasure. His chubby fingers curling into Kai's silvery hair. "So good."

Encouraged by the sounds of pleasure, Kai's lips curved into a smile around Tyson's thick cock as he took him deeper into his mouth, his tongue skillfully swirling around the shaft, licking every inch. When he felt Tyson reaching his peak, he pulled away- the glare Tyson sent him could _**almost**_ be deemed as threatening...if he was a small child. Rolling his eyes, he opened up the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lotion and coated his fingers.

Tyson watched Kai in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"What _should've_ happened the first time." Gingerly, he carefully placed his index finger at the entrance of Tyson's anus.

Tyson immediately tensed up and backed away from Kai. "N-No. That hurt last time."

"That's only because I couldn't hold back Black Dranzer. I never meant to hurt you." The Russian admitted softly.

"What makes you think you can hold him back this time?"

"Because I've asked him to stay out of this. Now are you going to trust me or not?"

Tyson hesitated. His mind telling him he should kick Kai and make a break for it while Kai was lucid. But his dick was throbbing, his body was tingling, craving more of the dual-haired boy's sensual touches, and Kai's eyes seemed so sincere right now...he couldn't say no. Nodding his head, he spread his legs open, shifting uncomfortably as the finger entered him.

"How's that?" Kai asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"It's ok." answered Tyson shakily.

"I'm going to add another finer. It might sting a bit, but don't stop me before it starts to feel good.|

Tyson nodded again, and winced as the seconded finger entered him, his inner walls burning with pain as the digit stretched his entrance. His hand clenched the red bed sheets as he felt his eyes prick with tears.

Meanwhile Kai was preparing his lover as gently as he could, darting his fingers in different directs, looking for the spot that would Tyson's pain into pleasure. His finger then brushed up against something and Tyson moaned deeply. He aimed for that spot again and felt the teenager move his hips to meet his fingers. Carefully adding the third finger, he watched as Tyson merely winced at the intrusion. Pumping his fingers inside the teen a few more times, he gently pulled them out and spread a generous amount of lube up and down his thick length.

Shifting positions he pulled Tyson's hips closer to him and wrapped the Japanese male's legs around waist then lined up his member with Tyson's entrance and looked deep into those deep pools of chocolate. "Are you ready?"

Tyson nodded and pulled himself closer and Kai slowly pressed himself inside...

The heat was maddening!

Kai grit his teeth as he tried to keep his sanity and fight against the powerful urge to plunge into the tight heat, as he painstakingly slow, inch by excruciating inch, entered the tight crevasse.

Tears split down tanned cheeks as he tried to endure the burning pain that was threatening to tear apart his backside. His nails digging into Kai's bare biceps as he tried to relax his body.

Just when he felt like he couldn't take anymore and was to plead with the phoenix wielder to stop, his eyes widened as he felt the smooth weight of Kai's balls against his tailbone.

 **Kai was completely inside him.**

Taking a few shaky breaths, Tyson tried to adjust to the large intrusion that had penetrated his body. Slowly, as the seconds turned into minutes, the pain ebbed away and he gave an experimental roll with his hips, making the male above him gasp as his self-control was brought to his limit, trying his damnedest not to move.

"O-Okay. I think I'm good now." said Tyson.

"Fucking finally!" breathed Kai as he carefully slid out of the hot entrance, just leaving in the tip and thrusted back inside the boy.

Their was slow at first, as Tyson adjusted to the pain as Kai thrusted from different angles. Then Tyson inhailed sharply. His back arching off the bed, dots dancing across this vision as mind-numbing pleasure washed over his body. "A-again." he stuttered wantonly. He gasped again as pleasure shot up in spine.

His confidence soaring, the Russian placed his hands on either side of tanned hips and rammed himself in.

 **Tyson's scream reverberated off every wall.**

"Ah! AH! Oh! Kai...faster!"

The pale teen obliged, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their delirious moans resonated throughout the room. Their bodies writhed against each other with Tyson's hips meeting each one of his lover's thrusts in an erotic display of passion and affection.

All too soon though, Kai could feel himself drawing closer to the edge. Quickly he wrapped his hand around Tyson's weeping erection and pumped in time with his thrusts.

Tyson's senses were instantly overwhelmed by the double assault of pleasure and he felt himself become undone. "Kai! I'm going to-" His seed splashed upwards, splashing both of them and his insides clenched, squeezing Kai's cock, milking him of his essence.

The Russian barely managed to pull out before collapsing next to his lover, panting as their sweat-soaked hair clung to their faces and their bodies shimmered in the glow of the moonlight that peeked through the window. For a long time, there was nothing but the sound of their breathing, before Tyson finally asked, "Kai...what are we?"

The older boy just drew the smaller closer to him and whispered,

 _ **"Mine."**_

* * *

Heh...I bet you were expecting worse right? Well hold on. We still have 3-4 chapters left and anything can happen. Hope you enjoyed Kai throwing Black Dranzer to the curb! Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All I own is a shitty childhood, which maybe a reason why I write dark fics like this.

Alright, a lot of you have probably been wondering where I've been the past 2 weeks...the truth is this chapter was too horrible to type out and edit because it's so goddamn EVIL. Now that this is finally done, I will return to happier fics like Borderline, Mini-Bladebreakers...I've written a lot of chapters for various stories over the last few weeks, so within the next week or so everything will be updated. And then more chapters will be written...and more updating and...it's a vicious cycle.

Thank-you to Demons of the arch angel, Tyka's Flower and Granger Rebellion for being amazing friends as well as reviewers, and to all my readers who are still here despite possibly being sick to their stomachs. Once again, I'm so fucking sorry.

Warnings: This is THE DARKEST CHAPTER I have ever written and probably will ever write. All you 12 year olds who are reading this despite my warnings...kick your parents out of the room and grab a teddy bear. The rest of you, I suggest not eating anything...HEAVY RAPE SCENE. I had to stop writing this and take breaks often because this was too much.

* * *

Thunderous banging on the bedroom door awoke Kai two hours later from his blissful slumber. "Kai! If you're not down in ten minutes Boris said he will push you in the snake pit and leave you there for a week!" Tala warned gruffly.

Still exhausted from the previous night, the dual-haired Russian just rolled his ruby eyes. "Yeah, whatever!"

"It's your funeral Hiwatari!" Tala called back, before his footsteps slowly faded down the hallway.

Feeling like it was too early to start existing, Kai just laid there in the warm cocoon of satin sheets, as he listened to his lover's soft snores. Images of last night surfaced through his mind, and panic crept in. Gently lifting up the sheets covering Tyson's lower half, he took a breath of relief when he found no trace of blood.

Looking down at himself, he was unsurprised to see that his clothes were stained with splashes of dried cum. Taking a sniff of the air, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The whole room smelled like sweat and sex. He needed a shower. Briefly, he considered Tala's warning, but in less than a minute he had already stripped off his clothes and had turned on the shower in the adjoined washroom.

Twenty minutes later he had left the room and was strutting down the hallway, his hair still damp and the smell of Irish spring soap wafting off of him. Pulling out his Black Dranzer blade from his pocket, he stared down at its pristine, shiny surface and his thoughts drifted back to the blue-haired angel that lay sleeping his bed and he couldn't help but to wonder...was betraying his friends and becoming one of Boris' pawns _really_ worth this dark power?

Feeling it's host starting to slip away from his grasp, Black Dranzer re-entered Kai's mind and spoke, "And where would you be without me? You would still be fumbling around that Granger, blushing like a little girl. Without me Boris would still be-"

Kai grasped his throbbing temples. "NO! That's enough! I-I don't want to remember." His body was trembling with both pain and fear as he tried to keep the memories from resurfacing.

Satisfied in seeing his host in turmoil, the dark entity whispered, "Just remember without me, you're nothing." Black Dranzer relaxed as he felt the child's soul cling onto his.

Oh yes. Kai was _**his**_.

* * *

"Well Kai, it's nice of you to finally join us."

"Hn." Being careful not to make eye contact, the teenager crossed the room and sat at the empty seat next to Tala, who was eating some vomit-like substance.

"Unfortunately for you Young Kai, breakfast is only for people who can get out of bed on time." Boris tisked warningly.

"Oh yes. Cold borsch and stale bread. I'm missing out on _so_ much." sarcasm dripped with every word as Kai crossed one knee over the other, his arms folded over his broad chest, making sure he displayed no sign of weakness.

"So you won't mind if we cut your lunch as well." said Boris with a cruel grin.

Ever so slightly, Kai's lips curve downward. It may not be much better than vomit, but he had to make sure that he could steal a few scraps of food to give to Tyson. It was time to play on Boris' biggest joy in life...results. He grinned slyly as a plan started forming in his mind. "I have a better idea. Why don't I take on these clowns and they have to give me their lunches is they lose?" He said gesturing to the Demolition Boyz that sat on his left.

"You can't be serious." Tala said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you might have been able to beat those second-rate bladers, but we're better than those push-overs." said Ian.

"Sounds like you're scared of taking Black Dranzer and I on." said Kai, holding up the black blade, egging on the other bladers.

Clapping his hands together, Boris stood from the table. "So we've agreed. An exhibition match is in order. Finish your breakfast and report to the training room in 10 minutes."

Once Boris was out of earshot, Tala turned to Kai. "What gives? You rarely eat as it is."

Feeling the redhead's calculating, cold eyes on him, Kai just snapped back, "Just stay out my way Ivanov." Rising out of his seat, he stalked off towards the training room.

Black Dranzer smirked as he felt Kai's soul latch onto his. "That's right Kai., embrace the darkness." His black tentacles wrapped around the pure soul, his gentle caresses soothing the child's insecurities and stroking his ego.

That was the thing the dark phoenix found the most ironic. Kai's insecurities crippled his blading abilities. Despite venomously declaring he didn't need a team, the Russian teenager needed the praise, the gentle reassurance that the world wouldn't fall apart if he lost. Which is why he clung to him, all to happy to oblige the dark bitbeast's rampant hunger, getting quickly addicted to the invincible feeling the dark entity's power gave him.

And now, facing four Demolition Boyz, with blades as nearly powerful as his own...Kai needed to feel invincible.

"With me at your side, you shall be the most powerful blader in the world. Your enemies shall fear to speak your name." whispered the spirit as he coiled himself around Kai's mind.

"Perfect." said Kai, as he felt his inhibitions become unchained.

* * *

The four bladers looked up in disbelief as Tala's blade was kicked from the dish, their bodies paralysed after witnessing the incredible power their youngest member had just displayed.

"Awww. Is it over already? I was just warming up." Kai chuckled darkly, his aura suffocating.

"Wha-what's going on?!" demanded Tala, glancing over at Boris, his body trembling.

Boris grinned menacingly. "That is what happens when you and your bitbeast join forces. Well done Young Kai! I have no doubt that you will be able to destroy the Bladebreakers."

"Why stop there?" the dark-influenced Kai smirked. "I'll single-handedly take all of their bitbeasts." He narrowed his eyes at Tala. "Enjoy Wolborg while you can, because once this tournament is done, I'm coming for _you_."

Tala felt his mouth go dry at the piercing glare the dual-haired blader gave him.

"Let's not be too hasty, Young Kai. Voltaire has other things in mind for them." reminded Boris, trying to diffuse the thick tension.

"Hn. Whatever. I have lunch to eat." With that, the dark blader disappeared down the hallway.

Tala however was still frozen to his spot. That look in those bloody eyes...it wasn't a warning.

 **It was a promise.**

* * *

Feeling the air get ten times heavier and the hairs stand on the back of his neck was Tyson's only warning before the door opened and he found himself looking into the merciless eyes of Black Dranzer. For the briefest of moments, Tyson's eyes widened in fear, before he narrowed them, clear disapproval written on his face. "I thought Kai asked you to stay out of our hair?"

The dark entity's eyes travelled down the naked torso of his host's lover hungrily. "Kai is currently sleeping, but he asked me to take _good_ care of you."

Fists up, preparing to fight, Tyson was quite taken back when the possessed Kai produced a plate of food from behind his back, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at the plate of steak, mashed potatoes, and vegetables. "Huh, what?"

"Our dear Kai didn't want you to go hungry, especially after your _exercises_ last night." said the spirit smoothly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed and placing the plate in front of Tyson. The pony-tailed teen looked at the food suspiciously for a minute, before reaching his hand down to pick up the fork.

His hand was gently smacked away by Black Dranzer.

Tyson glared. "What gives?!"

"I just had a more interesting idea of how we can do this." The bitbeast snapped his borrowed fingers and black, shadow-like tendrils wrapped around Tyson's half-naked body and bound his arms behind his back.

"What the hell?!" the boy yelled, trying to writhe his hands free from the shadowy bindings.

"Try to relax, Kai won't let me hurt you," he licked the outer shell of Tyson's ear, "...much."

Shivering at the alien touches, Tyson realized in horror that Black Dranzer had become much stronger since their last encounter. Just where was he getting all this power from?

Grinning at the helpless boy in front of him, the possessed Kai delicately cut a piece of steak and help it to Tyson's tender lips. "Eat." He commanded.

Tyson was confused. What was the point of this? Had it been the real Kai doing it, he would have thought it as sweet or exotic. But Black Dranzer?...It was just downright creepy. He wanted to refuse, but that glint in those ruby eyes screamed danger. So, fearing for his life, he took the steak into his mouth and chewed slowly, feeling the juices drip down his chin.

"Let me get that for you." The Dark Kai leaned down and licked the juice from his neck and chin and finished by planting a kiss on his lips.

The kiss was...cold. Devoid of any heat and passion that the real Kai would kiss him with. Black Dranzer seemed to notice the difference as well, as he pulled away and frowned before pressing his lips harder against Tyson's. Pulling away he whispered, "So it really was love."

Tyson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Um...what?" The menacing looked that Black Dranzer gave him, sent shivers down his spin. He screamed as Black Dranzer grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him onto the bed. The food crashing to the floor.

"Sorry Tyson but now you're the only thing that stands between mine and Kai's true goal." He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm going to raped you so hard that no one will ever want you again."

Tyson's eyes went wide in panic as Black Dranzer placed his fingers between his knee caps, struggling to keep his legs closed as the spirit tried to pry them apart. Unfortunately the black tendrils soon wrapped themselves around his legs and up his thick, tanned thighs, exposing his most private area. Frantically, Tyson tried harder to break the bonds around his wrists, but to no avail.

The sound of a zipper made his breath hitch.

With frightened eyes he looked into the cruel, dark depth's of Black Dranzer's maroon. "Kai, if you're in there...fight him."

* * *

In the deep recesses of his soul, the real Kai was sealed within a black sphere, his soul sleeping when he heard the soft voice.

 _"Fight him."_

Him? Him who? Who was he? He couldn't remember. All he knew and felt was the comforting darkness. That voice sounded familiar though...

* * *

" **AHHHHH!** " Tyson screamed as his insides were ripped apart. "Stop! Stop!" he begged, tears falling down his face from the pain.

"Mhn. I don't know how you're still so tight after all the fucking Kai and I have done, but I promise that changes now." moaned the entity as he pulled out, his cock dripping with blood. He adjusted himself then rammed back into the weeping hole, purposely staying away from the smaller's prostate.

Tyson curled his fingers into the white bed sheet as the burning, pulsating pain overloaded his senses. "Kai! Make him stop!" he pleaded.

"Your precious Kai can't hear you." Black Dranzer purred. "He's fallen to the darkness." He slammed his dick harder inside the boy, ripping another delicious scream from his throat. "You're all alone little dragon. Alone and mine."

Wishing more than anything that the pain would make him pass out, Tyson was helpless as Black Dranzer fucked him. There was no pleasure. Just never ceasing pain. "Kai!" he wailed.

* * *

 _"Kai!"_

He kept hearing that name over and over. Was that his name? Why did the voice want his help?

 **"** _Kai._ "

The voice was getting weaker, more horse. It sounded like it was in pain. He wanted to move, but the darkness was so comfy. His eyes so heavy...

* * *

Tyson was crying hard now. Every time his body would get used to the pain, Black Dranzer would change his angle and tear his insides more. He could feel the blood flowing down his thighs...was it possible for him to bleed out and die? Would Black Dranzer really kill him? He opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.

Kai's body was so consumed by darkness, he didn't even look human anymore. He was a monster.

With his vision beginning to blurr, he tried one last time to Kai. To the Kai who had rescued them in China. To the Kai who risked his life to protect Max from the falling security wall at his mother's lab. To the Kai who had come to their rescue from the Dark Bladers.

"Hey Kai, it's me...Tyson."

* * *

 _"It's me...Tyson."_

Ruby eyes snapped open.

Tyson...

His memories suddenly came flooding back. He remembered him. The cocky, stubborn, loudmouth kid with the stupid hat...and the warmest smile he had ever seen.

 _"I just wanted you to know, if I don't make it through this...no hard feelings."_

What did that mean?! "Tyson?" Gathering his energy, he screamed through the darkness. "TYSON!"

* * *

Black Dranzer was mid-thrust when he felt Kai's soul awaken. How!? The spell he had put him under should've lasted years! How did-

He flinched as he felt Kai bang on the walls of the sphere. "Let me out of here!"

He looked down at Tyson in disgust. "You got lucky." With that, he disappeared in to his blade.

When Kai opened his eyes, bile immediately rose into his throat. There, splayed out on the bed before him...was Tyson. Blood was flowing from he entrance and his breathing was shallow. His cheeks were too pale. He could see the tears streaming from closed eyelids.

He looked down at himself and his heart clutched painfully as he stared at his blood-soaked cock in horror. **Damn Black Dranzer! Damn him to hell!**

* * *

Wordlessly, he tucked himself back into his trouser and carefully wrapped the boy in the sheets stained crimson and gathered him into his arms.

Confused by the gentle actions, Tyson's eyes weakly fluttered open and he sighed in relief when he saw the concerned ruby. "So you did hear me."

"Save your energy. I'll take care of you."

"You better." grinned the boy weakly as his exhausted body slipped into unconsciousness.

Knowing what he had to do, Kai raced to the laundry room and grabbed two priest uniforms and quickly dressed himself and Tyson in them, making sure the hood hid his face, before carrying Tyson out of Balkov Abbey and into the snowy streets of Moscow.

* * *

"Come quick! There's a boy in rough shape outside the doors!" screamed one of the nurses.

Doctor Misa Tsubana rushed outside and saw the boy propped against the wall. When she got closer she noticed that he was young, only about 12 or 13, looked to be of Japanese descent and that his lips were getting bluer by the second. She shook him gently. "Sir, sir!" She was relieved when he opened his eyes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"T-Tyson Granger." he said weakly, his voice horse.

Good. He was alert and responsive. "Can you tell what happened to you Tyson?"

"I-I was r-raped."

Her blood ran cold.

* * *

Once again...I'm SO FUCKING SORRY!

Leave a reveiw?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own my soul?

OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT I LEFT YOU ALL ON THAT CLIFFHANGER! *Throws a bunch of excuses*

Anyways, you guys still won't be seeing much of me (kinda on a posting break except for a few things here and there so I can work on Breach) but since a few of you have asking specifically for this story to be updated, here's your update!

* * *

A week. A solid week had gone by and he, Ray and Kenny had learned nothing. The nurses refused to utter a word about Tyson's injuries. Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger always spoke in hushed tones; but the really freaky thing was that even Tyson was silent about it. In fact as soon as he was out of hospital and cleared to blade, the first thing that Tyson had spoken was, "Don't worry about Kai. He doesn't need us."

There was no "Hi", "What's up buddy", "Bet ya missed me.". Tyson was all business. Which was Tyson had done since he had come home from the hospital was wanted to ask. Wanted to say something. But he didn't know if it was his place

Tyson LOVED being at the centre of attention, but if anything he seemed to shy away from it. When he wasn't training, he just looked at Kai's old blade, almost longingly. However, anytime any of them mentioned how they needed Kai to win the tournament, Tyson simply stated that Kai wasn't coming back and they had better get used to it.

Did the Demolition Boyz hurt Tyson? Did _Kai_ hurt Tyson? 'Cause all of this was just too weird.

Luckily, three days after his return Tyson seemed to go back to his normal Happy-Go-Lucky self. He was back to joking and fooling around with them again. He started slacking in his training in favour of goofing off. He started going to the buffet for 3 or 4 helpings. His disdain for Kai remained, but under the circumstances, that was normal...right? The guy did betray them, after all.

Either way, Tyson still refused to tell them what had happened during the 2 days he was missing, opting to change the subject instead. Max sighed. Maybe he should let it go. If Tyson didn't really want to tell them it really was none of their business, right?

Deciding that he really should unwind and the hot tub was the perfect place to maul things over, the spikey blonde decided to head back to his hotel room to grab his swim trunks. Just as he was reaching for the door handle he heard voices coming from their room.

"So Tyson still isn't saying a word about who it was?" came Mr. Dickenson's voice.

"Not a peep. Lil' dude comes up with a different excuse every time I try to weasel it out of him." came Grandpa's voice.

"I find it strange that he doesn't want justice."

"T-man said he wanted the whole thing put past him."

"Yes, bur Ryu, he was raped! Surely he knows how serious this is?!"

Max's hand shot to his mouth and the world around him felt like it was spinning. He sunk to his knees as he resisted the urge to puke. Tyson was raped?!

* * *

Tyson stared at his rival's blade as he traced the picture of Dranzer with his pointer finger. He could feel the phoenix's sadness and rage, and loneliness in her heart. She wanted Kai back. Hell, _he_ wanted Kai back, but with Black Dranzer taking over Kai's body whenever he damn well pleased, it was too dangerous to go back to the abbey and try another rescue attempt. Black Dranzer had tried to kill him and if Kai hadn't taken over, the beast would've succeeded. He was not going to risk his teammate's lives because of his own selfish desires. Right now he had to be the leader Kai would want him to be and keep everyone safe. His best hope of rescuing Kai was to face him in the last round of the tournament and defeat Black Dranzer and banish it's evil influence from Kai's mind. Then everything would be like the way it was before, only he and Kai-

A knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. "It's open!"

Max entered the room, and Tyson gave him a smile. "Hey, s'up Maxie!" That's when he noticed the American's demeanour. His head was bowed so that his hair shadowed over his eyes and his lips were quivering like he was just barely keeping it together. "Is something wrong man?" He found his best friend's arms around him. "Ahhh, I never knew you were so affection Maxie." he joked.

"I know."

Tyson stiffened.

"And I'm here."

Panic washed over Tyson as his heart started beating wildly in his chest, which Max seemed to sense, "I know that it's hard Tyson, but you gotta report whomever it was to the authorities. I promise I'll be with you every step of the way." his voice was so gentle, yet firm at the same time, in a way that only Max could perfect.

Tyson sighed and placed his hands on his best friend's arms. "It's not that easy buddy."

"Why not?" Max whispered.

For a moment Tyson hesitated, before remembering that this was Max. The man who was the King of Second Chances. "I could tell you, but you'd never believe me." He baited.

"Try me." The blonde pulled out 3 boxes of cookies from behind his back.

Tyson smiled. "Well when you make such a generous offer." He started from the beginning.

* * *

"So Black Dranzer raped you."

"Yup, feeding off of Kai's feelings for me." said the bluenette, his mouth stuffed with double chocolate cookies.

"And what are your feelings for Kai?"

The question caught Tyson of guard, and he swallowed the bits of chocolate at were in his mouth. "I've never really thought of that. I mean, that second time around when it was just him and me was awesome and felt right, y'know? And when he kissed me, I just felt like I was sent up to heaven."

"So...you love him." stated Max simply, biting into a cookie.

Tyson stroked his chin in thought. "Damn...maybe I do. I know Grandpa gave me the talk about the birds and the bees, but he never said anything about loving another dude."

"Well it happens."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, my uncle totally fell in love with this guy and they got married in Canada about 3 years ago. They're happy, they bought a house and adopted a few kids. There's nothing wrong with it." Max grabbed another cookie.

"Well that's a relief."

"So all we gotta do is win the tournament and save the world from your demonically possessed boyfriend." said Max positively.

"Any bright ideas on how we're gonna do that?"

Max looked at him slyly. "Since when have you ever needed a plan?"

Tyson laughed. "You're right Max!" He stood up and punched his fist. "We're gonna win this thing, the same way we always do. We're gonna win with teamwork, skill, and a little bit of luck! GO BLADEBREAKERS!" He pumped his fist into the air.

From outside the door, a certain golden-ager smiled. "Looks like my lil' dudes got their work cut out for them. At least my T-Dawg got his mojo back." Quietly he slipped away from the door and started walking down the hallway. He understood why his grandson wanted to keep the authorities out of it and it was a decision he was going to respect. Tyson had decided he was going to fight both his and Kai's demons head-on and it was going to be one hell of a fight!

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Black Dranzer smiled triumphantly as the boy's screams echoed from the void, as he made his host relive his childhood horrors; a punishment for defying him and releasing Tyson. Not that it was a bad thing. With that little upstart gone, Kai was wallowing in his pit of self-doubt and loneliness, his insecurities only feeding the shadows and making his power grow stronger. No, the real reason why he was upset was because his little phoenix had allowed him to roam around the hallways in search of Tyson...or whatever what was left of him. It wasn't until he had tortured Kai's mind and made the Russian believe that he had killed Tyson before his host finally lost it and shouted it wasn't true because he had left his love on the door step of a hospital, as far away from the beast as he could get.

He so hated wild-goose chases.

He smirked cruelly as Kai's pleas and screams began to get louder, but he wasn't done. His power was growing by the second and he wasn't going to stop until every shred of sanity that Kai desperately clung on to was gone. Kai was his. Forever.

It was time to take care of Tyson. Perminately.

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 4. I'll update with the fifth and final chapter soon. Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
